Le pari
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: Stan a été traîné bien malgré lui au ski pendant les vacances. Il ne se doute pas qu'il va y retrouver Kyle. Mais malheureusement le pari que Randy a fait avec Gerald n'est pas des plus simples... [[Style]]


**Petite référence à un épisode de South Park : celui où ils apprennent à skier (Asspen) !  
****Cette fois, je m'essaye au Style, en espérant que ça vous plaise autant que le reste ^^  
****/!\ Alerte shônen-aï**

**South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker.  
****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stan ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait l'affreuse impression qu'il allait vomir. Enfin, quoi de plus normal quand on savait qu'il était atteint d'une sorte de vertige des hauteurs ? Ses parents avaient lourdement insisté pour qu'il vienne skier avec eux. Stan regrettait maintenant de s'être laissé convaincre par son père. Il aurait pu choisir de faire comme Shelley et rester à la maison pour « faire ses devoirs » mais voilà, Randy Marsh savait se montrer convainquant quand il voulait. Il avait essayé de lutter pour rester dans l'appartement, mais son père avait encore plus protesté.  
Cette fois Stan avait essayé de ne pas se laisser convaincre et Randy lui avait fichu la paix. Enfin, pas longtemps car, dès qu'il revint il annonça, tout heureux, que Gerald Broflovski se trouvait également ici avec sa famille. Stan avait tout de suite deviné, en voyant le regard pétillant de son père, que ce dernier avait encore fait un pari avec lui. Il devinait d'ici les enjeux de ce dernier, mais son père avait refusé de lui en parler quand il l'avait questionné.  
« Tu te rends compte Stan ? Toi qui était si triste de quitter Kyle pour les vacances, tu vas pouvoir le revoir plus vite que prévu ! »  
Stan soupira une nouvelle fois, essayant de ne pas regarder le vide qui s'étendait sous lui. Il s'était laissé contaminer par la joie de son père et voilà où il en était maintenant... Il aurait vraiment du refuser, même pour voir Kyle il aurait pu mieux faire. Il aurait trouvé une solution pour que son meilleur ami ne se laisse pas embrigader non plus.

Sur le télésiège, son père se racla la gorge. Ça y est, il allait lui dire les enjeux du pari. Évidement, s'il lui en parlait maintenant, c'était que le pari le concernait. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, résigné à écouter son père.

« Tous mes efforts reposent sur toi Stan, alors écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire.

\- Tu as encore fait un pari avec Gerald Broflovski et ça me concerne, j'ai juste ?

\- Randy ! Protesta Sharon.

\- Quoi ?! Je n'ai plus le droit de parier avec des amis ?

\- Pas sur notre fils !

\- De toute façon, se rembrunit le père, ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave.

\- Explique, râla le fils d'un ton trop calme pour être naturel.

\- J'allais le faire justement. J'ai parié que tu skiais mieux que Kyle donc, aujourd'hui, tu vas faire une piste noire sans tomber ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. »

Stan regarda tour à tour son père et sa mère. Une piste noire ? C'était hors de question ! La dernière fois qu'il s'en était fait une, il s'était prit la honte à cause d'un mec qui se la pétait. Ce mec lui avait carrément pourri son séjour d'ailleurs... Tout ça parce qu'il était trop con pour se mesurer à quelqu'un de son âge. Stan râla un peu avant de regarder fixement son père d'un air froid.

« C'est hors de question ! »

* * *

« Bon, on prend laquelle ? »

Stan pesta en silence. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, il ne pouvait pas vraiment défier son père. Quelle merde, il allait être obligé de se fader la piste noire alors qu'il avait un vertige pas possible dans le télésiège. Encore, quand il avait 9 ans, se concentrer sur les skis l'avait empêché d'avoir le vertige puisqu'il ne se concentrait pas sur la piste, mais maintenant qu'il était étoile de bronze c'était devenu impensable qu'il ne regarde pas la piste. D'ailleurs, Kyle aussi devait être balèze, vu qu'il était lui aussi étoile de bronze.

La compétition promettait d'être serrée et Stan n'avait pas du tout envie de participer à leur pari à deux balles. Il estimait que, de son côté, Kyle devait penser la même chose. Peut-être même que lui avait su convaincre son père qu'il n'avait pas envie. Si même pour ça, le rouquin le battait, ça n'allait pas être chose facile de le battre en ski, même s'ils avaient le même niveau.

Il réalisa un peu tard que ses deux parents avaient commencer à descendre les pistes quand son père l'appela d'en bas, interrompant le flux de ses pensées. D'un coup de bâtons, il les rejoignit rapidement. Les pistes vertes, il était habitué maintenant. Son père lui indiqua la piste devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Un panneau sur fond noir symbolisait son entrée. Le nom de la piste annonçait déjà la couleur. « Black Pearl ».

« On va prendre celle-là, indiqua Randy comme si son fils n'avait pas remarqué, elle a l'air pas mal ! Tu veux la tester maintenant Stanley ? »

Un bruit de skis se fit entendre à côté d'eux avant d'arriver à leur hauteur. Stan ne mit pas longtemps avant de reconnaître les Broflovski, la choucroute qui servait de coiffure à Sheila malmenée par le vent. Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir d'être là, tout comme son fils qui semblait ailleurs. Avant qu'un blanc d'un froid polaire commence à s'installer sur la petite assemblée, Gerald fit un dérapage non loin de Randy, lui éjectant quantité de neige à la figure.

« Alors comme ça on essaye de tricher ? C'est pas très fair-play Randy !

\- Eh, ce n'était pas de la triche ! Je voulais faire une piste noire avec mon fils.

\- Depuis quand tu prends les pistes noires ? Je croyais qu'elles te faisaient peur !

\- Ça suffit Gerald, hurla Sheila, tu comptais aussi tricher en venant ici !

\- Ouais, continua Kyle d'un air déterminé, et d'abord on ne s'est pas encore mis d'accord sur la piste à prendre, on est pas obligés de faire celle-là ! On pourrait plutôt faire une piste bleue ou rouge ! »

Tout le monde se tut, peu habitués à voir Kyle dans un tel état. Il semblait exaspéré, déterminé mais aussi très fatigué. Stan pouvait voir d'ici les cernes qui se pressaient sous ses yeux et il ne comprenait pas la raison de cet état. De nature inquiète, Stan ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger du regard. Mais le roux détourna le regard et resta silencieux, estimant qu'il en avait assez dit pour l'instant. Ce fut Gerald qui se manifesta en premier, en remarquant finalement l'état de son fils.

« Vous faites celle-là. Comme ça c'est vite fait et après on ira tous se boire un chocolat. Ça sera le perdant qui payera la tournée ! »

Stan et Kyle soupirèrent en même temps et le brun chercha le regard du roux pour voir s'il pensait la même chose que lui. Malheureusement le rouquin avait décidé de regarder ailleurs, comme s'il voulait éviter son regard. Il fut le premier à sauter dans la piste, et ce alors que d'ordinaire il adorait négocier. Pour peser le pour et le contre. Stan trouvait ça de plus en plus étrange.

Il allait poser la question à Gerald et Sheila quand la main de son père le poussa pour le faire entrer dans la piste noire. Stan le maudit quand il faillit se casser la gueule. Dans une piste noire, ça ne pardonnait pas. Il ne comptait pas passer son séjour à l'hôpital ! Quoique, peut-être que c'était mieux que d'être confronté aux paris de ses parents et ceux de se demanda un instant ce qu'en aurait pensé le roux quand il le vit tomber juste devant lui. Il essaya de l'éviter pour ne pas tomber à son tour, mais ses skis se prirent dans ceux du juif. Kyle, qui avait plus ou moins réussi à ralentir sa chute, se retrouva entraîné dans la pente par les skis de Stan.

Pour ne rien arranger, Stan perdit l'équilibre et il tomba sur Kyle. Le rouquin, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, prit peur et se mit à hurler. Dans un ultime effort, il essaya de replacer son ski perpendiculaire à la pente mais seule son articulation lui répondit en craquant douloureusement. Kyle retint un nouveau cri de douleur, songeant qu'il avait assez vrillé les tympans de son meilleur ami. Malheureusement ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines quand ils virent qu'ils déviaient de la piste sans pouvoir rien faire. Pendant un court instant, leur chute fut stoppée et Stan en profita pour essayer de se relever et éviter qu'ils repartent à la dérive.

« Kyle ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Ça va ? »

Le juif ne répondit pas mais dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, il comprit qu'il souffrait. Kyle se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler et il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une simple égratignure, pensa Stan, Kyle n'était pas du genre à chialer pour rien. Il ne voulu pas vérifier le pied du roux, il se doutait qu'il allait vomir autrement. Or, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une catastrophe en plus. Stan tenta de se relever, mais il le fit trop vite et perdit de nouveau l'équilibre. Manque de chance pour lui, il y avait un arbre en contre-bas et il s'y cogna tellement fort qu'il perdit connaissance, au grand désarroi de Kyle.  
Ils étaient arrivés en bas de la pente, toujours l'un sur l'autre dans une position trop peu naturelle pour être confortable. Kyle ne retenait plus ses larmes et c'était par des cris déchirants qu'il répétait inlassablement le nom de son ami dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille. Il allait renoncer quand il vit son ami ouvrir doucement les yeux. Il lâcha un sacré soupir de soulagement, en oubliant presque sa douleur à la jambe.

« Tu n'as rien ? »

Stan essaya de bouger les lèvres, mais ce fut une manœuvre trop douloureuse pour son corps encore endolori par la chute. Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier où il était et il constata malheureusement que, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait se relever pour soulager Kyle du poids de son corps. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui le gênait le plus. En ce moment, ce qui le préoccupait c'était surtout le fait que son meilleur ami soit en larmes. Malgré sa douleur, il essaya à grand peine de bouger le bras pour essuyer les larmes du juif. Voyant qu'il y arrivait, il tenta également de parler.

« Ne... Ne pleure pas... Kyle...

\- Tu me demandes l'impossible là ! Explosa soudain le rouquin. Je suis au fond d'un trou avec surement une cheville cassée, je croyais que mon meilleur ami était dans le coma jusqu'à présent et tout ça à cause d'un putain de pari à la con orchestré par nos parents ! Y'a de quoi avoir la rage, surtout quand... »

Kyle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, comme si le souffle lui manquait. Malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne, Stan avait bien remarqué que le juif avait rougit. Peut-être était-ce sa peau fragile de roux qui réagissait au froid, pourtant... Stan était trop fatigué pour réfléchir à ça. La seule chose qui lui importait en cet instant, c'était que Kyle arrête de pleurer et que les secours viennent les chercher. Bon, d'accord, ça fait deux trucs mais après tout, quelle différence ?

« Bordel de merde, jura encore une fois le rouquin, j'imaginais mieux comme ambiance pour te dire ça... Tant pis, visiblement je ne pourrais pas te le dire quand tu auras gagné la course. »

Stan resta silencieux, attendant visiblement la suite de la phrase de son ami. Mais cette dernière ne vint pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite puisque Kyle semblait hésiter. Le point positif dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne semblait plus se préoccuper de la blessure qu'il avait à la jambe. Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, le juif se lança, parlant trop vite et trop bas pour que Stan comprenne. Kyle ne semblait pas prêt à répéter ce qu'il venait de dire, malheureusement. Le brun ne saurait sûrement jamais le fin mot de l'histoire, il se sentait déjà repartir pour le pays des songes. Kyle recommença à paniquer, ses joues reprenant leur pâleur habituelle. Il se mit à appeler, à s'en casser le voix. Stan voulut l'en empêcher, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'observer la suite de la scène. Une douleur horrible lui vrilla le crâne, lui faisant perdre connaissance pour de bon.

* * *

Une fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux, Stan essaya de se lever. Malheureusement, ou heureusement d'ailleurs, Randy l'en empêcha, le forçant à se rallonger. Son fils le regarda dans les yeux, l'air excessivement inquiet.

« Kyle, où est Kyle ?

\- Reste allongé Stan. Tout va bien, c'est fini !

\- Mais Kyle, il..

\- On dirait que votre fils s'est bien remit, sourit un médecin qui venait d'entrer. Sa capacité de paroles n'a pas été altérée, c'est une bonne chose ! Ne t'en fait pas pour ton ami Stanley Randall, nous lui faisons une radio pour voir si sa jambe fracturée se rétablit bien. Il sera bientôt là. »

Stan poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pendant une seconde, quand il avait remarqué que le rouquin n'était pas avec lui, il avait prit peur. Il aura pu se passer tout et n'importe quoi après qu'il ai perdu conscience. Ça aurait été le comble s'il s'était tué mais, avec sa jambe, ça aurait été fort possible malheureusement.  
Mais bon, c'était fini maintenant, il n'avait plus à avoir peur pour la santé de Kyle. Maintenant, son meilleur ami irait mieux, peut-être même de mieux en mieux d'ailleurs. Rassuré, le petit brun porta les mains à son front pour essayer d'en dégager ce qui le gênait. Randy interrompit le mouvement de Stan avec une vivacité qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Il observa alors son père, réalisant qu'il avait les yeux rougis et une barbe de trois jours. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme, alors que ça devait être à Stan d'aller mal.

« Combien de temps j'ai dormit ? S'enquit le blessé.

\- Plus d'une semaine, reprit son père en n'osant pas le fixer en face.

\- Une semaine ?!

\- Je te promets que plus jamais je ne te ferais faire de paris aussi dangereux ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand les médecins t'ont allongé sur une civière...

\- Stan est réveillé ? Demanda la petite voix de Kyle qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. »

Randy se leva alors du chevet de Stan et alla prendre Kyle dans ses bras. Stan haussa un sourcil interrogateur, il n'avait jamais vu son père sujet à de telles effusions de joie. S'était-il passé quelque chose pendant cette semaine où il était dans les vapes ? Sûrement le saurait-il bien assez tôt. Randy demanda à Kyle s'il avait besoin d'aide et c'est là que Stan remarqua son plâtre et ses béquilles. Il s'en voulait encore beaucoup pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Il baissa les yeux et ne releva même pas la tête quand son père partit de la salle, Kyle lui assurant que tout allait bien. Le rouquin vint ensuite se replacer dans son lit d'hôpital comme l'avait vivement conseillé l'infirmier qui quitta la salle peu après. C'était le moment des révélations. Croisant le regard émeraude de son ami, le brun se lança.

« Il s'est passé quoi après que je sois tombé dans les vapes ?

\- Oh euuh, hésita Kyle en rosissant, je ne m'en souviens plus du tout...

\- Kyle ! Tu mens toujours aussi mal !

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?

\- Bah... Comment je suis arrivé à l'hôpital ? »

Stan fut surpris de voir le rouquin soupirer de soulagement. Il était évident qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et, à voir sa tête, ce n'était pas qu'un détail. Le brun se sentit déstabilisé, lui qui pensait que son meilleur ami n'avait aucun secret pour lui il semblait s'être trompé. C'est à peine s'il écouta la réponse du roux à sa question, trop obnubilé par la réaction bizarre de Kyle à cette dernière. Ça n'aurait pas dut le gêner tant que ça pourtant... Le rouquin remarqua le regard que posait son ami sur lui et il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, reprenant des couleurs. Il fit tout pour éviter le regard de son ami mais ce fut plus fort que lui, il ne put se taire plus longtemps.

« B-Bon d'accord... tu dormais alors je... je... pour... et ton père... surpris... et moi je... mais ça va... il a vu avec ton père... accepté que...

\- Quoi ?! Kyle, j'ai rien capté à ce que tu as dis...

\- T-Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dis avant que tu ne perdes connaissance ? Demanda le roux après avoir prit une grande bouffée d'air.

\- Tu parlais trop doucement pour que j'entende. »

Kyle se crispa, réalisant soudain que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'il l'avait pensé au début. Il allait devoir tout recommencer, en parlant fort et distinctement cette fois. Ce n'était pas simple pour le petit juif. Bien au contraire, il ne se sentait pas prêt à le redire. Ses yeux se promenèrent dans la pièce, une légère panique commençant à l'envahir. Son regard se posa sur le dessin que Butters lui avait apporté. Même s'ils avaient grandi, le blond gardait une âme d'enfant. Pour le coup, ça allait être utile à Kyle. Il trouva sans problèmes un stylo dans le meuble qui lui servait de table de nuit et commença à griffonner des mots au dos du papier. Curieux, le brun essaya de lire par-dessus son épaule, mais il en fut incapable, bien que leurs lits soient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Une fis qu'il eut fini d'écrire, Stan vit Kyle hésiter longuement, comme en proie à un conflit intérieur important. Après avoir lutté quelques instants, il leva la feuille à hauteur du regard de son meilleur ami, visiblement aux combles de la gêne. Le brun sourit quand il lut ce qui était écrit sur le papier à travers lequel passait la lumière du jour. Sur le papier était écrit ces quelques mots : « I love you ».

« Moi aussi je t'aime Kyle.

\- M-Mais non ! Pas aimer en temps qu'ami... Enfin.. je veux dire... tu sais que... Rhaa bordel, j'y arriverais jamais ! »

Voyant que le pauvre garçon était en train de s'arracher les cheveux pour essayer de lui faire comprendre, Stan lui demanda d'approcher. Le rouquin, assez surpris, se rapprocha de lui sans broncher, malgré le fait que ses joues avaient toujours une teinte écarlate. Quand il fut assez proche, Stan l'attrapa par le menton et ils s'embrassèrent. Bien vite Kyle s'éloigna, la surprise lui ayant causé un spasme. Il n'osa même pas regarder son meilleur ami en face.

« Attend, questionna le roux, tu es sérieux ou c'est pour te moquer de moi ?

\- Pourquoi je me moquerais de toi ?

\- Je sais pas... Ça me paraît tellement irréel...

\- Pourtant, tu semblais y croire tout à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil... Tu dormais et, tu es tellement beau quand tu dors que... Bah j'ai failli t'embrasser mais il y a ton père qui est entré à ce moment-là...

\- Il a dut être vachement secoué !

\- T'imagine même pas, s'autorisa à rire Kyle. Mais, passé la surprise, il m'a dit qu'il acceptait tout à fait que je t'aime. Il est très sympa ton père.

\- Sympa, sympa... Pèse tes mots quand même ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit sur Randy Marsh. Depuis quand il était là ? Il ne semblait pas avoir apprécié la remarque de son fils et lui jetais un regard noir. Stan ne put retenir un rire. Il était content d'être en vie, au moins comme ça il pouvait savoir que son père s'excusait pour ses paris débiles, qu'il n'était pas homophobe mais surtout, que Kyle l'aimait autant que lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute, de la part du brun, d'avoir essayé de le cacher.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! *même si je trouve que la fin fait tout de même un peu bâclée...* C'était mon premier Style et je remarque que j'ai tout de même un peu de mal à écrire avec Kyle comme protagoniste. Peut-être que je réessayerais, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou même encore que vous trouvez des fautes, ça me fera plaisir de dialoguer avec vous !**

**Je pense que je vais peut-être arrêter de faire des OS pendant un petit moment, histoire de me concentrer sur _Le chant du héros_. Mais en même temps, j'ai envie d'essayer un Tyde... Bon, bah on verra ^^**


End file.
